Warm Welcome
by GohanRules
Summary: Short, little oneshot. Cute Kogan for my fans :)


**Author's Note:** Haven't written anything in a while, huh? I hope I'm not too rusty. This was just a quick little oneshot I wrote for caitloveslogan. I hope you like it! Tell me what you all think of it in a review.

**Warnings:** Fluffy slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Logan's arms tightened around his own torso as he felt the bitter cold caress his fair skin even through his thick jacket and tightly wrapped scarf. His teeth chattered noisily as he shivered uncontrollably. He could barely feel his ears which were under his favorite, green and black striped beanie. One would think that having lived in Minnesota all his life, Logan would be a little more used to the average, low temperatures, but obviously this was not the case. The short teen has always been known for his inability to withstand the cold. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, imaging his belly was a hot furnace being fed more wood to keep the flames going. He opened his eyes and released the breath. He watched the fog come out of his mouth and disappear into the air.

"So much for that imagery," he mumbled to himself dejectedly. The brunet shifted from one foot to the other impatiently. God, how he hated being kept waiting, but he really had no room to complain seeing as he was standing here outside his town's small airport by choice. No one had asked him to wait up. Heck, no one even knew he was here waiting. In fact, Logan was the only one outside the front of the airport despite the fact a plane had just landed about twenty minutes ago. He was sure it had something to do with the below freezing weather. No one in their right mind would wait out in this cold! Family members or not, losing your extremities to frostbite was not worth it! Well, except in this case. In this case, Logan would risk losing a lot more than a few fingers and toes.

But damn it! What was taking him so long? Hadn't the plane landed like twenty minutes ago? It doesn't take this long to get your bags and get out! After all, this was the smallest airport in Minnesota not the Hartsfield-Jackson Airport for God's sake! Logan let out a small, frustrated growl. He couldn't stand this! Where was he? They'd already gone a week without seeing each other. Why should he have to suffer through another twenty minutes? Just then, a high-pitched squeak broke through the silence in the air. For as long as Logan could remember, those doors have always made the same annoying screech. They really should just oil them already…

"Logan?"

The quivering young man's gaze focused and travelled up to meet a comfortingly familiar pair of vibrant green eyes. A wide, crooked grin practically split Logan's face in half before he was closing the few steps between him and Kendall and bringing the taller blond into a tight embrace.

"Hmph!" Kendall grunted at the unexpected impact. He dropped the duffel bag hanging from his shoulder and wrapped his own arms around the smaller brunet's shoulders. He gasped quietly before tightening the hold beginning to rub his hands up and down Logan's back. "Logie, how long have you been waiting out here? You're freezing!"

The giddy genius failed to respond to the question. He was too busy rubbing his flushed cheeks against the older male's warm chest. Just like he remembered him. Warm and comforting. Logan couldn't help but to compare Kendall to a nice hot mug of cocoa. A soft giggle escaped him at the mere thought. He glanced up and genuinely smiled. "Took you long enough!" he laughed.

Kendall stared down into Logan's bright brown eyes and returned his smile. Logan looked so adorable right now. His usually pale cheeks were dusted a light pink from the cold and his nose was as red as a tomato. He was wrapped up in multiple layers of clothing, giving him a slightly fuller appearance. He even had a really nice looking green and black b-

"Hey! Is that my beanie?" Kendall asked accusingly. Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, you forgot to pack it before you left for Los Angeles," he explained.

"I see. I was looking for it this morning before I boarded the plane. I'm even wearing a matching sweater!"

Logan looked down and sure enough, Kendall was wearing a matching green and black sweater that would just go perfectly with the beanie. The shorter of the two smiled and raised his hand to take off the beanie, but was stopped by gentle grip on his wrist. He looked at Kendall questioningly.

"Keep it. I think you look really cute with it on."

The pale teen chose to look down at the area where their middles touched and blushed at the comment. "U-uh, thanks."

He felt a soft touch right under his chin before his head was being tilted up. Before he had the chance to say anything, Kendall's warm lips were being pressed against his own. His long eyelashes fluttered closed at the contact and he hummed in delight. A whole week without this. He had no idea how he had survived for so long. The brunet could feel the blood rushing back to his hands as his heartbeat quickened. Just as Logan was ready to step it up a notch, Kendall was pulling back from the kiss. Logan released a quiet grown at the loss of contact, causing Kendall to chuckle in amusement.

"How about we get away from this freezing cold weather first?" he offered.

Logan nodded vehemently, inexplicably becoming excited at the idea of spending time with his boyfriend. The taller teen smiled and leaned down to deliver a chaste kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Alright then, let's go to my house. We can walk. It's not very far."

With that, Kendall leaned down and picked up his duffel bag before heaving it over his shoulder. He raised his free arm in invitation and instantly found his adorable boyfriend wrapped around his middle. He laughed good-naturedly and placed his arm over Logan's shoulders as they began walking.

"Hey, maybe mom will make some of that cocoa I love so much!" he said excitedly. Logan couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the innocent comment, leaving Kendall looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Pretty short, right? Yeah, well that was intentional. I just wanted to keep it quick and cute. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review! And you can always leave me a PM! That's how this story ended up being written anyway!**

** -Gohanrules out!**


End file.
